The present invention relates to a circus tent, especially a tent with a large surface area that can vary between several tens and several hundreds of square meters, designed to be lowered and raised frequently, as rapidly as possible.
Tents are very frequently used to shelter events temporarily, namely circuses, shows, sporting events, or events of a private nature, and in general all events that do not justify the erection of a permanent shelter.
A tent comprises a fabric covering the area to be protected, generally suspended by: 1) a main pole, located at the peak or ridge; 2) intermediate supports, constituted by poles, between the ridge and a perimetric edge; and 3) other poles being provided at the perimetric edge, the latter poles being guyed. In general, the fabric does not extend down to the ground, so that a sidewall is provided between the perimetric edge and the ground.
While a tent of this kind is satisfactory because of its toughness, it has the disadvantage of requiring a large amount of material to form the armature supporting the fabric, as well as considerable labor for raising and lowering operations.
In the case of traveling shows, such as sporting events, for example, that move every day, or in the case of traveling shows or circuses, it is very important to be able to raise and lower the tent daily as quickly as possible. This is currently impossible with the techniques in current use.